All Good Things Come At A Price
by Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett
Summary: Barnabas has been thinking about Elizabeth Collins lately. But they are cousins. Does Elizabeth have feelings for him too? Will he epose is true feelings to her?


Authors Note**:**** I would like to thank the great Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett for pre reading my story and being a huge help to me. I don't own Dark Shadows. It belongs to the original writers and Tim Burton. This is what I like to call Baranabeth, ENJOY!**

**Not A Soul**

Elizabeth Collins sat in her office. Her nephew's psychiatrist had just left after she was

Done screaming at Elizabeth for letting a vampire stay in their house. Elizabeth thought to herself that maybe Julia had a point. But on the other hand Barnabas was a Collins. Elizabeth may I come in? Asked the voice of a woman. Yes Vicky replied Elizabeth deep in thought. Victoria entered the office and saw Elizabeth sitting at her desk looking out the window. If this is a bad time I can come back later Victoria said. She felt that she had interrupted Elizabeth. No nonsense Elizabeth said turning her gaze from the window to Victoria. I need to speak to you about David said Victoria. Elizabeth's eyes widened she was very worried about her nephew since her brother had left and left David in her possession. Well it seems- Victoria never got to finish her sentence for she was cut off by a loud scream. Elizabeth stood up and ran out of the room her black dress flowing behind her. The scream sounded like it came from Carolyn's room. She hoped that her daughter was alright. When she got to Carolyn's room she saw Carolyn pinning David up against the wall. Carolyn! Shouted Elizabeth. Carolyn moved her head towards the door. Let go of David right now! But Mom- No! Carolyn I told you to let him go. Carolyn reluctantly let David go. He ran out of the room before Elizabeth said anything to him. But mom she was in my room. Said Carolyn. I don't care if I see you threaten him again I will ground you until you are my age said Elizabeth with a look of pure anger on her face. Carolyn mumbled something under her breath that sounded like a line of curse words. Carolyn! Don't ever use that kind of language again Elizabeth snapped at her daughter before turning on her heels and walking back to her office.

That night at dinner Elizabeth was unusually quiet. She was the one who was always leading the conversation. But tonight something was wrong with her. Barnabas was the first one to notice this. He decided that after dinner he was going to talk to her to see what is wrong. After Dinner Barnabas followed Elizabeth to her office. May I please speak with you? He asked she obliged him and let him in her office. Elizabeth you were u unusually quiet at dinner is everything ok? Asked Baranbas. No my own daughter hates me, my brother left and didn't even care about his son and our resident psychiatrist t is an alcoholic. Ah so you are disappointed with your family said Barnabas. No not disappointed just upset, no matter how hard I try they seem not to care said Elizabeth a look of sadness on her face. Maybe that's the problem said Barnabas. Elizabeth looked up at him a look of confusion on her face. He then realized that she was actually very pretty. Wait, did he just actually think that Elizabeth and he were cousins. He can't think of Elizabeth like that when they were cousins. Barnabas? Elizabeth said bringing him out of his thoughts. You were saying Elizabeth said. Oh yes I was saying maybe your trying to hard is why Carolyn doesn't like you, Roger leaving and Having an alcoholic psychiatrist . Barnabas said trying to get his point across. Elizabeth thought about this for a moment. She looked up tears streaming down her face. Barnabas I don't know what to do she said as she cried even harder. Barnabas put a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth we will figure something out I promise he replied soothingly. She stood up and wiped her tears away. Thank you Barnabas for being there for me you is true Collins and I fear that this family has lost the true meaning of the Collins. Elizabeth said. There was a long pause between the two Elizabeth's and Barnabas's face's got closer together until their lips were a mere millimeter apart. Elizabeth quickly moved away Barnabas I am sorry I just can't we are cousins Elizabeth Said. I understand Barnabas replied it was quite rude of me to try and kiss you. Barnabas got up and walked to the door before he left he turned around and said another apology for his actions.

Barnabas that night had trouble getting Elizabeth out of his mind. Her blonde curly hair and she eyes such a pretty shade of blue. He couldn't stand it anymore he had to see Elizabeth. Although it was 2 o'clock in the morning he figured she would be awake considering she was usually up all hours of the night working on who knows what. He walked silently down the hallway towards Elizabeth's office. He pushed open the door and sure enough there was Elizabeth sitting at her desk looking over papers. She hadn't noticed his arrival. He cleared he throat and she looked up and jumping. Oh Hello Barnabas I didn't see you come in she said fast. Elizabeth you seem a little anxious replied Barnabas. No I am just stressed she said. Elizabeth went over and sat on the seat by the window. Looking out over the ocean. Barnabas came over and sat next to down next to her. Elizabeth I need to talk to you he said. Elizabeth then directed her gaze at him. Yes she replied. Well Barnabas said not knowing where to begin. I….um…well have been thinking about you an awful lot lately and well. Barnabas Elizabeth said. I think I know what you mean. Her and Barnabas looked at each other there face's getting closer and closer each second. Finally there lips met in a tender kiss. Elizabeth expected Barnabas's lips to be cold but instead they were warm and soft against hers. Barnabas had expected Elizabeth the move away like last time. But she didn't. The kiss lasted longer than expected. Neither of them knew how long the kiss lasted. Barnabas got up and started towards the door when a hand grabbed his arm. Wait said Elizabeth. We must never speak of that to anyone. Barnabas moved his head to the side and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. One more time he said. With that he kissed her again. This time it lasted longer than the first. Barnabas was the first to pull away. He said one thing to her and left her to ponder those words and with that he left the room looking back at Elizabeth she had a confused look on her face but her eyes said it all. He turned quickly and left. Elizabeth sat there for hours wondering what he meant by

**Not A Soul**


End file.
